Torn
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: The storie I've been kicked off for. Lol. Just because of the summery part. To put it nicly and in a pg rated voice, this story contains bad things happening to people, yet tells the story of our XMen and others... It's better than it sounds.
1. Starts

Title: Torn

By: Kim Johnston

Prolog:

A/N: Ok so most of this is going to be couples and so forth. IT is an AU!

Couples- Ages - Grade - Live (Can Change) - main?

Tabathia/Pietro- 16/16- 11th/11th- Father in N.Y/ Foster Family- YES!

Jean/Scott- 23/24- Out/Out- IGY/IGY- NO!

Kitty/Pete- 16/17- 11th/11th- IGY/BH- YES!

Rogue/Pyro- 17/17- 12th/Drop Out- Foster/BoH- Yes!

Wanda/Lance- 16/18- 11th/12th- Foster/BoH- Kind of.

Amara/Reberto- 15/15- 9th/9th- IGY/IGY- Not really.

Jubilee/Sam- 15/15- 9th/9th- BH/IGY- Not really.

Rhane/Ray- 15/15- 9th/9th- IGY/BH- Not really.

Betsy/Remy- 17/21- 11th/DO- IGY/BH- Yes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prolog:

A few words of wisdom for you all to take note: Nothings as good as it seems and nothing free's worth taking.

Kitty Pryde sat outside on the steps of the institute. She looked around in hopes for one of her friends to appear. She was the perky valley girl they all loved. The innocent one who always appeared ditzy and way out of place in this world of hate. Boy was everyone wrong. She hated herself. She was ugly, so she thought, and fat. Who would ever really love her? She shook her thoughts away as Sam walked towards her with a smiling face and bright eyes.

"Like, Hi Sam!" Kitty called out with a smile and a wave. He blushed slightly as he sat next to her.

"'Ello, Kitty." He smiled and looked around after a moment of thought. "Why'er yea out 'ere bah yerself?"

"Oh no like reason. Just so like totally board. You know?" Kitty asked and he gave a small nod. "So where did you come from?"

"Uhhh..No place." He blushed as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ohhh... So I guess you so weren't at like a certain girls place?"

"No!" Sam said taken back by the girls line.

"Chill Sam, I'm so teasing." Sam relaxed slightly and she smiled.

"... Ih was at Jubilee's."

"You when to the brotherhoods place?" Kitty whispered in a hushed tone. "You know Logan will like so kill you." Kitty says looking around.

"Ih didn't do anythin."

"But still... You should go like get cleaned up..." Kitty says and he nods they stand up and he heads to the inside to take a shower. Kitty crosses her arms under her chest and walks around some trying to fight off the cold and the thoughts in her head.

The Brotherhood was the enemy. She found it rather ironic on the reasons. The Institute, or X-Men, believed that Humans and Mutants will be able to get along. The Brotherhood believes they wont. So every time the Brotherhood does something, "wrong", the X-Men fight them...? She shook her head knowing very well if Jean picked up on her thoughts she'd be very upset. She sighed and looked around wondering where everyone was.

"Hey Kitty." Scott Summers know as Cyclops said with a friendly smile. Kitty smiled back watching him carefully. She had a bad feeling about him, she always got it when he was around. Him and Jean gave her the same eerie feeling. She smiled as her thoughts were directed on the package in Scotts hand.

"⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪4444444444444444444444444᥺4Ï4᯹444᯹444ᭁ4

4馐蘤ǅᏦ444Ꮶ444᯹444᯹4444444᯹444ᰦ404᱖444᯹444Ὠ444᯹444Ὠ444᯹444᯹444Ꮶ444Ꮶ444Ꮢ444Ꮢ444Ꮢ444Ꮢ444Ù4⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444ve dearly as Sister's and write great fan fiction! Also who help me out a lot by uploading all my junk! LOL. I Love you guys! Hope you R&R all of my stuff and all of theirs and love it all!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title: Torn

By: Kim Johnston

Chapter 1: Twister

Pietro Maximoff sat on his bed his leg shaking as he was confined into the small room called his. His faster mother had found his stash and thrown it away along with grounding him from everything except bed, basketball, and a pen and paper. God it sucked. He could only play basketball at school during a game.

He watched his foot. God he hated his mutant power. He had only been grounded for 20 seconds and it seemed like 20 days. He had already counted all of the holes in the ceiling tile and every strand of carpet hair. He had finished his homework for the next 3 weeks and had NOTHING to do. maybe he could charm his way out of it?

As long as it was just his foster mom he knew he could... But if Kevin was home he'd be sure to get the shit beat out of him for even asking if he could do anything... but that wasn't knew. He had lived with the Kellers for 3 months now. They were his 12th family in 6 years; all together he had 19, though, that didn't include his real family.

He quickly checked the house and block for Kevin before coming down the steps at a normal rate in search of Sindy. He walked over head down and tugged as if he were a little kid at the end of her skirt. She looked over at him and her face softened. "Sindy, I'm sorry. I swear it's not mine. My friend from school had it and... I didn't wanna see him get hurt with the stuff... I just didn't wanna rat'em out either..." He let his fake tears fall down his face and hide his face in his palms.

"Oh Pietro..." Sidney said gathering the 16 year old boy up in a rather big hug. She was a heavy set woman with a heart as large as a saints. She never killed a living thing on purpose. Pietro wondered how her and Kevin ended up together, but never asked.

He wondered why God had made her barren. She was such a loving woman. He also wondered why she couldn't have been his REAL mother. he felt a pang of guilt at lying to her but gulped it down and cried some more. "Please forgive me Sindy..." He whispered.

"Oh, of course Pietro. I'm so glad that it really wasn't yours. I knew you were a good boy." She said kissing his head and smiling brightly.

"Thanks Sindy... I'll go back to my room now, I just needed to know you forgave me." He smiled brightly and headed up the steps, his trademark smirk on his lips as she called out he didn't have to go to his room and suggested he go play outside or go shopping or something fun. "Really? Even after I lied?"

"Well of course Pietro, Forgiveness is what we are expose to do." She shooed him off and he laughed as he walked down the street. He speed up and formed a small twister at his feet, he stopped and it kept going right into a brand new sports car. He snickered and was off again, this time stealing a bunch of CD's and Movies before the alarm even sounded on his way out. He passed a group of girls and decided to have fun by quickly unhooking their bra's. He laughed , as he watched from the alley way, which was empty, or so he thought.

"I don't have your money right now." Kevin's voice said in a growl. A few men laughed.

"Well, you best be gettin it before I have to do somethin ta that whale of a beast you call a wife." A tall man laughed.

"You leave Sindy out of this."

"Sindy... Nice name, bet that her parent's neva thought of callin her lar-ass." The rest laughed and Pietro found himself growling. he was not going to let them talk about Sindy in that way.

"Hey, when yea screw 'er can yea even see her face over the mounds of fat?" A guy asked.

"Is that why you don't have kids? Confused her belly button with her-" The thin man fell as Pietro's fist made contact with his stomach.

"Shut the hell up about Sindy like that!" Pietro yelled in a rage.

The rest stood in shock and Kevin blinked seeing his foster son pissed. He blinked again as Pietro seemed to appear behind Sam, the tall man, once he charged at him. "What's this? Didn't know you shared Kevin."

"Leave the kid alone." Kevin said eyeing Pietro with hate.

"No. If you aren't gonna take up for Sindy then I am!" Pietro said loudly. "And it's pretty fucked up Kevin. I've been her son for 3 months and can't stand these goons saying that shit about her! You've been her husband for 13!"

"Stay out of this Pietro." Kevin warned.

"Your not my father." Pietro said with a menacing voice. "And you guys have no idea what you're messing with." He smirked at the guys and in the blink of the eye had them hanging by their shoe laces up the street lamp pole.

Kevin snatched for Pietro but he was to fast. "What the hell are you?"

"A mutant..." Pietro says with a hint of resentment. "Look, I know you don't like me and I don't care if you beat the hell out of me... Sindy is like the mother I never had and always wished for... Please don't send me away."

"You're going back." Kevin said with his jaw set tightly. "I'm not letting you around my wife freak. No wonder you moved around so much. Who'd want you?"

"You'll take me away from her because I'M different! but those bastered talked about her and all you did was let them!" Pietro yelled and in a fit punched Kevin. He blinked as Kevin flew back busting open his head and not getting up. Blood seeped slowly towards him and he backed off in shock. What had he done?

A/N: Oh GOD I loved this chapter! Pietro showed emotion! Though he was still his cocky bastered self in most of it! Love you all! MUCH THANKS TO KIKYO TABITHA YUKINA! She is uploading this shit for me! Much love Kim!

3 reviews or 3 days!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title: Torn

By: Kim Johnston

Chapter 2:

Tabathia Smith, a blue eyed blond haired girl with slightly tanned skin and the ability to create bombs. She can control the time and size of damage of each bomb. She yawned getting up off the mess of blankets in the floor of the living room and looking around. Her father had already gone, he wasn't asleep on the sofa.

Their place was small and bare. She slept in a mess of blankets while her father sleep on the sofa, which was warn out and not much better. The room was the only hot room in the house and they had no working electric or water. The food was all take out and the place was a mess. They had once lived in a fully dressed house with lots of pretty things. But then her mother died and her father started gambling all the money away... And here they were. Broke. he had her steal for the money they did get... A few ATM machines, things like that.

She dressed in a hurry incase he came back and looked around the 'kitchen' for a candy bar or something that wasn't ruined because they had no fridge, to eat for breakfast. She found a half empty soda with tanish lipstick and shrugged knowing it was hers. She drank some of it and then chewed on a half eaten 25cent granola bar.

She listened and heard her father whistling 'you are my sunshine' as he came up the steps. She gulped and hurried up and into the bathroom, which stunk horribly but was the only room with a lock on it. She held her breath and brushed her hair out in a hurry before opening the window and sticking her head out so she could breath. She looked behind her and since her dad wasn't banging on the door, she climbed out onto the edge and sat down looking around. She turned in the direction of the other buildings rent payers living room and looked at the grandfather clock she had 20 minutes before the bus came. Just great.

"TABATHIA!" Her father yelled and she took one last great breath before climbing back in and opening the door.

"Yes Daddy?" She asked in a polite and quiet voice.

"Hey, making sure you were ok." He said with a smile.

"Fine." She said with a slightly scared smile.

"When's the bus come again?"

"Uh... In a few minutes. I'm getting ready right now." Tabathia lied knowing she still had a good 15 minutes to wait.

"Oh. I want you to work those little hands and get us some big cash tonight, got it?"

"Uh.. I just got you 500 last night Daddy. I'm sure securities up..." She bit her lip at his scolding face and his growls.

Her father pulled her to him and twisted her arms behind her back. "What was that?"

Tabathia yelped in pain and nodded. He threw her to the ground. "Good girl. Now go catch the bus." She hurried to get up and ran out the door.

-School-

Tabathia bit her lip as she walked head hung into the school. Her wrists were bruised and she wasn't feeling the greatest. The school was a crummy one and she hated it. She wasn't popular but that wasn't the part that killed her. Since day one when she pissed the popular girls off they started rumors about her. Now she was known as a whore and all the guys made comments to her asking her to do things, offering to pay. She glared at a jock that was making his way over to her.

"Hey, I hear I can get a BJ for-" He feel over as the bomb exploded under the back of his foot. It was just enough to cause the back to fall off and burn him a little. She stepped over him continuing on her way to class.

All day her mind was else where and she ignored the glares from cheerleaders, wannabes and the jocks. She sat by her few 'friends' and listened to them chat about school or wanting to go to the upcoming dance, which was 3 months away, With this guy or that guy. She shook her head as the teacher called on her to answer a question saying she didn't know.

Finally the day ended and she headed out the doors. "What the hell did you do earlier? Jack saw you throw that!" The jock from earlier said roughly throwing her against the side of the building.

"What? Like I can make bombs?" Tabathia asked with a smile.

"... yeah." The jock grinned.

"What? Can I go know?"

"Not until you pay the fee."

"What fee?" Tabathia asked watching as a few jocks got closer to her.

"This one." He whispered in her ear and she felt something hit her stomach, that wasn't a finger. Her eyes widened and she tried to get away. All exits were blocked and she couldn't take them out, they were 5 times her size and at least 10 of them.

"GET OFF ME!" Tabathia yelled frantic to get away. She went to knee him but he stepped on her feet and she yelped out, he trusted his lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth she bit down hard and he pulled back cursing her and making sure he wasn't bleeding. The guys went to grab her but she hurried under the bleeding guys legs and kicked them off of her foot. She threw herself to her feet and ran for the apartment, forgetting about the money.

Tabathia laid against the closed door and covered her face, now near tears and panting. She didn't notice her father walk over and kneel down until he slung her hands away. "What the hell's wrong with you! Where's my money?"

"Daddy!" She yield and threw herself around him. She cried and he blinked for the minute being fatherly.

"What happened?" He asked now wondering about the cops.

"These boys At school tried to... to rape me!" She yelled and cried harder. "I was so scarred.. I forgot your money..." She said and his grip on her shoulders tightened. He pulled her to face him. her mascara was running and her face was streaked with tears. "Daddy.. I was scarred... They.. they had me pinned against the building..." She said franticly.

"Tabathia. You. Will. Get. Me. That. Money. Now. Or you'll be paying my bill." He says looking her up and down. Tabthia's face went in shock and numbly she got up whipping her eyes and walked out the door.

She got half way to the machine when they jumped her and raped her. She got up after a few minutes, once they left, and got dressed. She blew the machine and got her fathers money before heading back to the apartment.

A/N: Ok, so It may not be the best chapter ever and Tabathia isn't acting much like herself as of now, but you gotta remember this is 1. a AU. 2. she was acting depressed once her father was back remember? And 3. It's my story. Love you all ! BYEBYE


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Torn

By: Kim Johnston

Chapter 3: Earth-mover

Lance Alvers the brown haired brown eyed mutant that had the ability to make the ground shake, carefully moved the bottle of Jack Daniels from his fathers' hand; his father was in a drunken slumber. His two friends watched with hidden laughter as Lance ran back over with the bottle. They headed outside to drink in the back yard.

"Dude, this stuff burns." Jack said after taking a swig.

"Well yeah." Lance said rolling his eyes. He took a drink and made a face. "It's nasty." They each had a few more drinks until Lance took it away. "Come'on, we need to make it look like he dropped it." They laid the bottle on its side after spilling some out. lance nudged his father and he woke groggy.

"Hey dad, I'm going to the arcade with Jack and Sam." His father nodded and Lance smiled leaving.

"That was so easy." Sam said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I think I like your house Lance we could get drunk daily."

"Yeah..." Lance laughed but in his mind sighed. It wasn't great having a father who drunk and passed out ever night and who couldn't keep a steady job for more then 2 weeks. It wasn't great his mom had died and they were making it by on her insurance.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked his friend.

"Naw." Lance said as they opened the doors to the arcade and walked over to the far end corner where a few other kids hung around smoking pot and doing other things. He shook his head as the offered it to him and looked around.

The place was crawling with people he didn't know or wanna know. But it was the only place not over run by old people or brats. He watched the girls opposite of him make a fool out of their selves by trying to dance. He rested his head on the rail and watched aimlessly as people entered and exited the place.

Katherine, or Kitty, Pryde, walked in the arcade with Logan and Jean Gray behind her. She looked around and bit her lip trying to remember where Lance hung out. She looked around once again and saw him waving at her. She smiled and waved back at her once friend. The three walked over.

"Hey Kitty!" Lance greeted and she blushed slightly.

"Like Hi Lance." Kitty said and tried to ignore the stares she was getting from the people around her. She knew well enough that they didn't like her.

"So, who's your friends?" Sam asked eyeing Jean with a smile.

"This is Jean and that's like Logan." Kitty said introducing them. "I don't like know all of their names... But I know that's Sam and that's Jack and of course he's like Lance." Kitty smiled and they heard someone copy her accent.

"Hey, bub, knock it off." Logan growled.

"Gonna make me gramps?" The boy asked.

"Matter of fact..." Jean laid a hand gently on Logans shoulder.

"Relax Logan." She whispered. "It's ok. Lance is who we are here to talk to."

"Hey red, why not bring your ass over here?" the guy smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Look Lance can we like talk to you outside maybe?" Kitty asked feeling uncomfterable.

"Sure." Lance said hoping over the rail. They head out back leaving the door prompt open with a folding chair. "So what's up?"

"Look, we know you're a mutant, so are we. We want you to join us Bub." Logan said in his so nice way.

"Yeah... Not how I'd like put it but.." Kitty smiles.

"And who are you all?" Lance asks.

"The X-Men." Jean says.

"Your a guy?" Lance asks Kitty.

"NO!" Kitty rolls her eyes. "It's just like a name!"

"Look, yea gonna join or not?"

"You expect me to give you a answer in 3 minutes?" Lance asks the gruffy looking man.

"Fine, yea got five."

"Ignore him." Jean says with a smile. "You have as long as you need." She said entering his mind and looking around.

Lance blinked feeling violated and uncomfterable, Jean picked up on this and got out of his head quickly. "I don't like this." He said heading away from them. "I don't think so."

"Lance-" Kitty was cut off by Logan.

"Look bub, your new at this mutant thing and I would place money on the fact that you can't and wont be able to control your powers fully unless you let us help."

"Yeah? I'm fine so far so back off." Lance growled and the earth began to move.

"Logan." Jean says. "Just think about it." She says and the 3 fly up into the air.

-Later-

Lance, Sam, and Jack sat on Lances bed flipping aimlessly through the magazines his room held. lance sighed and laid back against the mattress as he looked up at the ceiling, where a picture of the car he wanted was. "What would you guys say if I was a mutant?"

"One of those freaks?" Sam asked with a laugh. "And what's your power Lance? Make Kitty's fall in love with you?"

"Shut up." Lance said throwing a pillow at his friend. "No, I don't know... Moving the earth?"

"So could you move it so we could see down to China?" Jack joked.

Lance growled feeling a headache coming on. "No. Seriously guys."

"Hey, are you trying to say something?" Sam asked concerned.

"What?" Lance asked looking at him.

"Nothing... I guess it'd be freaky man. I mean, I never met a freak before."

Freak? Was he really a freak? Lance held his head as the headache worsened. the ground shook under them. Both Sam and Jack looked at each other then Lance. His eyes were closed tight and his face full of pain.

"Lance!" Lances father yelled opening the door. He looked at the three boys and walked over, the ground rolled and he fell over. The bed was tossed and Lance landed on his hands and knees, he moaned a little in pain.

"Sam, Jack, go ahead home." Lance's dad said in a commanding voice they nodded and ran off.

"Dad..." Lance muttered in pain.

"I'm going to all an ambulance. You say here." His dad said hurrying to the phone, which was down stairs. Lance felt his headache worsen and screamed. The earth moved harder and the house fell inwards.

Lance watched away from the scene as the firefighters worked on finding the bodies of his two friends and his father. He held his head and looked down. "It's all my fault." He whispered and grew angry.

"Maybe it wasn't." A voice said and he turned a blue lady smiled at him. "The X-Men were here right?"

"...yeah."

"Figures. My names Raven, but you can call my Mystique." She grinned in a evilest manner. "Seems the X-Men have struck again. I bet a red head was with them." Lance nodded. "She messes with peoples minds." Mystique frowned. "You refused to join them?"

"Yeah. I did."

"No wonder this happened then."

"Really?" Lance looked her over. "Who are you?"

"I am a leader of a group that will not sink as low as the X-men due. I am part of the Brotherhood. We believe that human and mutant will not get along..."

"You want me to join?"

"Only if YOU want to join." Lance nods and then shakes Mystques out stretched hand.

A/N: Ok, so there is chapter 3! I'm so happy! Again, read Kikyo Tabithia Yukina's stories and Kitty Pryde 2's. Review as well please! Love Kim.

Author responses:

Gambitgirl2008: Chapter 1; I'm glad your kind of liking it. Lol, I was hoping you'd read and review on it. Chapter 2; I know. Isn't everything I write horrible? God I'm stupid. Don't get why you all read my stuff. You really could be doing better things, like cleaning your 4th grade shoe's that you'll never wear again, or reading the dictionary. :)

StormGoddess: Thanks. I am glad you like it. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Torn

By: Kim Johnston

Chapter 4: Toad

Todd Tolansky known to most everyone as Toad due to his mutanage, which more less is to be a human like well frog, was never one for friends. He didn't need them! Who did? They were just annoying people who... were there for you and helped you and... God he wanted friends!

Todd sat under the bleachers and watched the people above with a hint of resentment. He was a all around nice guy pretty much... but his mutanage wasn't very attractive. Unless of course you still believe kissing a frog will turn them into a prince.

The girls ran from him, the jocks picked on him. Hell the good doers even said stuff about him! No one care about him. But as I've already said... he's a nice guy. He did well in school and hated to go home.

His home... he didn't have one really. He slept out on benches or in abandoned places. His parents hated him and he only went there when he knew a teacher or caseworker would be stopping by. He then had to get cleaned up and acted like his life was great... It was most definitely all a act.

He stole to eat and it wasn't like the people he stole from noticed, hell they carried 2 wallets full of cash! What was one 'misplaced'?

He turned away as one of the girls in a skirt stood up and he could see straight up her skirt. He was shy when it came to girls, never being around them much and all. He seen a wallet and flicked his tongue out gathering in and then counting the cash. Well enough to eat for a week. He headed away as the team made a touch down.

"Hey frogy." A voice called out and he turned to see one of the more aggressive teasers staring at him. His girlfriend hung at his arm, both drunk. "Just wondering, was your mom the frog or your dad?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question." He said flatly and turned 'walking' off.

"Hey, get your fagot ass back here."

"No thanks, I don't go that way." Todd waved as he picked up speed knowing that the girl couldn't hold him off with her pleads. He turned as he heard the slap and seen the girl sitting on the ground near tears. He was pissed. He never had a girlfriend but he knew damn well if he ever did he'd never lay a hand on her. It wasn't right. This guy had friends and the girl and how did he act? No way.

Todd jumped back over and in a sort of grace landed a kick with his powerful legs and sent the guy flying. He watched as he moaned and his head fell to one side. "You ok, yo?" Todd asked the confused and scared girl.

"Y-yeah." She muttered and backed off at his hand. "Fine." She jumped up and ran over to the guy. He was out and so was Todd. He did not need the police on his case.

Todd Tolansky, sighed as he headed down the street, his hands in his pockets and head down. "Hello, Todd." A female voice said. He blinked turning around to find a blue woman with orange hair standing in the alley he had just passed. He hadn't seen her there before and with hair like that it'd be hard to miss her.

"Yo, who are you?" He asked skeptically.

"A mutant, much like yourself." She shrugged and walked closer to him. "My ability is to change shapes, as I can already tell yours."

"Yeah..." He looked the blue lady over, this had to be a joke... right?

"So Todd, tired of the 'normal' people pushing you around?" She asked with a smile off flashy white teeth.

"Yeah."

"Tired of living on the streets and not having any friends?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "What's it to you, yo?"

"I just happen to want to help YOU Todd. That's what I do. I find young mutant's like yourself and help them. My name is Raven, but you can call me Mystique. I run a boarding house here, and..." She changed into the principle of Bayville High. "serve as a role model to all the students."

Todd blinked, she was serious? "And you'd let me join? For a fee or what?"

"No fee, just services when needed."

"What type yo?"

"You're given abilities. We, myself and team, believe in the war that is coming, we must fight so as not to be over taken by the 'normal' people." Mystique held out her hand and Todd looked at it for a while before shaking it.

"Very good choice." She smiled. "Now, lets go get some paper work filled out so you can stay with us."

-Brotherhood-

Todd looked over the place and smiled, he now had a real home. "Now for the rules Todd." Raven smirked. "You will listen and do what I say when I say with no questions. You will clean yourself up and you will not bother me with any problems your teenage mind, or body, may have. I will not tolerate any failure to comply with my rules. Trust me, I am not a lady to make mad." She narrowed her eyes, now in her blue natural form. "Do you understand this?"

Todd nodded numbly. Maybe this place wasn't going to be so great after all.

"Now, there are rooms upstairs and I don't care which you take, just don't go inside mine. I expect you to take a shower and change out of those... Rags." She snarls her nose at his clothes. "Training is at night, chores during the day. You'll have school as well. Don't expect special treatment either."

"Yes, ma'am." Todd muttered. She left going into the living room.

"Hey. Name's Lance." A young man said coming over, he had walked down the steps earlier. "She's actually not that bad, once she has a few ounces in'er." He adds with a snicker. "I'll show you around, ok?"

Todd nodded and smiled slightly. Maybe she hadn't lied about the friend thing? "So how long you been here yo?"

"2 weeks." Lance sighed. "What's your name?"

"Todd, but you can call me Toad."

A/N: Ok so he's not a main character but I don't care. Lol. I wanted to do his story. Well told in my head. Though he did steal and he did want friends and some other stuff was true too! Lol. Hope you enjoyed! Love you all review please! Kim


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Torn

By: Kim Johnston

Chapter 5: Pietro

Pietro sat outside on the steps, he bit his lip as he waited for his ride to pick him up. His bag packed beside him and the door locked behind him. He cursed Kevin. Sindy had been fine with the fact he was a mutant, said she knew he was special. Pietro sighed as the blue car pulled up.

"Pietro." Sindy said in a soft voice as she hurried out the door. "I love you son, don't go getting in trouble... Huh?" She asked hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"I wont." He smirked and hugged her back. "It's OK, not like it's your fault. Besides, I'm use to it. You know, I've been shuffled around more times then I can remember." he lied and put on a

fake smile.

"It's not fair." She whispered. "If you need anything, call this number." She handed him a slip of paper. "And write to me."

"Sure thing Sindy." He smiled and left.

Pietro looked at the number in his hand and the address beneath it. He looked back at the house and shook his head. He would never see or talk to her again. He knew it. And he knew that she'd forget him in no time flat. He tore the paper in half then again and again until it was unreadable and unpiceable. He left the small pieces in the seat beside him and leaned back, he blinked noticing the driver for the first time. It wasn't the usual girl.

"Who are you?" Pietro asked with a odd glance.

"A friend of your fathers." She answered and turned into the driveway of a old looking boarding house. "Here we are." She smiled and got out. She opened his door and then took his bag. "Welcome to your new home Pietro. I do so hope you enjoy it."

"My father? What are you on lady?"

"Nothing. Your father will be here later and then you too can chat and have a lovely family reunion." She rolled her eyes as they entered the house, she changed into a blue skinned woman with orange hair. She gave him the same rules as she gave Todd and Lance and left to her room.

"Wow, how great. Not even a I'm so happy to have you here." Pietro muttered and looked around for himself. He glanced into a few rooms and found 2 guys, around his age. One had brown hair and the other was a odd color... yellow?

"No way Todd, the Hummers are way better then those stupid forgen..." The brown-headed guy looked over to him. "Uh, hey. Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Pietro counters. He takes a step into the room leaving his bag behind him.

"Yo, your the one in our house." Todd says. "We ask the questions around here."

"Sorry, so who's the Mrs. and who's the Mr.?" Pietro asked with a smirk.

They both exchanged disgusted looks and Pietro noticed the ground begin to shake as the brown-headed man got angry. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked in a growl.

"I live here now." The ground stopped shaking.

"Ok yo. Names Todd, or Toad." Todd said as he smiled slightly.

"Pietro." Pietro smirked. "So what? This all of us? No cooed facilities?"

"This is it. Names Lance." The brown head guy said as the ground settled. "Though, it seems we keep on getting more and more people."

"Humm... Then maybe a hottie'll show up soon." Pietro smirks. "So anything fun to do around here?"

"Not really." Lance answers.

"Can we go out or is this prison?"

"We can go out, just not during training hours." Todd said with a shrug.

"When's that?"

"in 2 hours." Lance said with a glance at the clock beside him. "Though, I suggest you rest up, cause it's pretty hard."

"Maybe for you." Pietro smirks. "I got all this under control." He bragged.

"We'll see." Lance smirks. "I've been here 3 weeks longer then either of you and you think you can out do me? Whatever man." Lance puffs out his chest some.

"Oh, sorry punk. I'll not only out do you, I'll out do you in a 5th of the time. names Pietro Maximoff but you can call me Quicksilver. All either of you two will see is a flash of silver before you eat my dust."

"Brag much?" Lance mutters.

"Yeah, but only to losers." Pietro smirks grabs his bag and walks off.

- 2 hours later-

"Training is canceled for today, instead I'd like for you all to meet Erik Lensher, otherwise known as Magneto and for one of you... Daddy." Raven smirks at Pietro.

"That's enough Raven." Magneto said turning around, helmet still on, he flew over and stood a few inches in front of the boys. "I knew I couldn't trust you to raise the next line of Mutant protectors."

"Excuse me, I happen to be raising them just fine." Raven snaps. The boys watch for 10 minutes as they argue and fight, really fight, over the issue.

"Uh, hey, is this gonna take much longer? We are getting kind of tired." Pietro says after he gets feed up enough.

"Why you brat." Raven says glaring at him.

"Don't call my son a brat."

"Fine. You son of a egotistical bastered." Raven says coldly.

"Sniveling -" Magneto's cut off by the ground shaking. "What!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!" The three teens yell at the same time. Both the

adults blink and Raven rolls her eyes.

"Now, why are you here?" Lance asks Magneto.

"To talk to my son and see what you all are like. To decide if I want you on my advanced team... By the looks of you I don't." Magneto turns to Pietro. "Follow me." He orders. Pietro does staring at the man evilly.

"What?" Pietro asks arms crossed over his chest as Magneto walks around him eyeing him.

"Don't talk to me in that tone, I'm your father."

"Really now. Cause last time I heard my father didn't want me and gave me up to the state."

"Well, now you're hearing differently. You'll stay here and report all happenings to me personally."

"Wait, I think I missed a part. Since when did I agree to be your little perfect loving son?"

"Since now."

"No." Pietro smirks. "I haven't and wont."

"I see you have my traits Pietro. So a deal is going to be made." He pulls a chair out for himself and sits down. "You do as I say and no more foster homes. No more 'parent' involvement and no more being grounded."

"And what else?" Pietro asks now getting the idea.

"The most powerful thing of all, money."

"How much?"

"More then the 20 dollar allowance you once received at Sindy's house."

"How much more."

"100 a week." Magneto says.

"Make it 5 and you got a deal."

"Fine, 500 a week." Magneto holds out a hand and they shake on it.

"Ok, so I tell you what happens around here. That all?"

"And I want you to keep track of a certain group of mutants known as The X-men. They go to your new school, I'll send you profiles in a few days. I'll even have someone mark who'd be easiest to get to."

A/N: Ok so how is everyone? Good I hope. Sorry about the lack of updating that's going on. I have been lazy and hadn't had much time to actually walk down to the library. I hope the spelling in this chapter was 10 times better because I did actually check it up until the author's note. Love you all! Bye BYE! Kim


End file.
